onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One Piece Miracle Battle Carddass
Necessity of Gallery I was going to start renaming the awfully named images in this gallery, but I thought I'd bring a point to the talk page first. Do we really need all of these pictures here? I just can't see an advantage to having 150 of these images here like this. 07:31, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Merchandise page. 07:35, November 30, 2013 (UTC) If this were like a true merchandise page, all the cards would be on the page. They were limited to 150 by User:DancePowderer. 07:38, November 30, 2013 (UTC) If we were true completists about all things One Piece, we'd be streaming the anime on episode articles. Instead, we use words and a few select pictures to get the idea of what it is across. Let's use words and few pictures (like 10 or so) to get the idea of what the cards are like across. Having 150 or all the cards is REALLY unnecessary for us, a general encyclopedia on ALL things One Piece. Leave the detailed pictures of every card to a wiki dedicated only to the card game. 16:10, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. We should decide which cards to keep, and delete the rest. 01:23, December 1, 2013 (UTC) That analogy was awful. Either way I don't really care what we do. SeaTerror (talk) 18:39, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :If you don't care what we do here, then the only reason you posted was to tell me my analogy was awful? Thanks, ST I really appreciate that you don't like me. 19:30, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :Idk,those cards look good on the page,let 'em stay or lets make a special template/tabs for those cards if the page is takin' too long to load.-- It's not about load time here, it's about how useless having 150 of these images is, especially when there is zero explanation to what each one is. 15:14, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Then delete all the pics by that logic. 16:18, December 2, 2013 (UTC) No, because that's not what anybody is implying at all. Instead of trying to "outsmart" us with witty comments, maybe you could offer a solution, if you really want to keep all the images on the page in an effective way. 17:33, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Anybody want to say why we should keep the huge number of cards? 02:35, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Poll Discussion Alright, time to throw up a test poll. Can't delete with this unclear majority. 20:36, December 15, 2013 (UTC) I've re-formatted and re-worded some of the poll. 10 images was just a random number I threw out earlier. I'd say we're best off just representing most types of cards. I don't know how many images exactly that would be, so I just changed "10" to "a few representative images". Hope that's alright. 21:27, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Poll 06:50, December 17, 2013 (UTC) # 17:35, December 17, 2013 (UTC) # # 06:15, December 23, 2013 (UTC) #Klobis (talk) 08:01, December 23, 2013 (UTC) # 17:08, December 24, 2013 (UTC) # 08:06, December 27, 2013 (UTC) ''All of The images should be tabbed off onto a gallery page. # 17:40, December 17, 2013 (UTC) #-- ,they look soo good and we might need more than one gallery :/ # 19:39, December 17, 2013 (UTC) # 19:46, December 17, 2013 (UTC) # 22:51, December 17, 2013 (UTC) # 13:31, December 23, 2013 (UTC) #MasterDeva (talk) 03:39, December 29, 2013 (UTC) # 03:56, December 29, 2013 (UTC) (The page basically is a gallery. You might as well have all the images, because where else could you find these?) # 16:47, December 29, 2013 (UTC) ''The page should be left as it is. # # # }} Poll discussion Ok,All of The images should be tabbed off onto a gallery page option won.-- Do it then ;) 09:09, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Congrats, now I expect those who voted that option to upload the rest of the cards. Thanks for the upcoming hard work! 09:14, January 1, 2014 (UTC) And Staw, please rename the images, thanks! 09:15, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Done and Staw,stop posting worthless shit.-- Only Geno has the images plus DP already set a limit and the poll never said to upload the rest anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 09:27, January 1, 2014 (UTC)